In general, an industrial computer or server comes with a plurality of data access devices installed in a chassis and provided for several persons to access data at the same time. Each data access device is secured to a carrying frame by screws, and each carrying frame is further secured to a bottom board of the chassis by screws.
When the data access devices are fixed to the chassis, the data access device must be secured to the carrying frame first, and then the carrying frame is secured to the chassis. It takes a number of various screws to secure the data access devices. Sometimes the data access device cannot be secured easily due to the angle or hindrance, not mentioning the trouble of having to install, remove and reinstall the data access device anytime.
In addition, a conventional carrying frame can just carry a single data access device but cannot carry a second piece of data access device on the same carrying frame. Even a carrying frame can carry the second piece of data access device, the two data access device are close to each other and thus making the connection by screw very difficult.